The present invention pertains to the art of gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to an assembly for securing a transition segment to a combustion liner in a gas turbine engine.
A gas turbine combustor includes a combustion liner that defines a combustion chamber. A transition segment extends between the combustion liner and a turbine first stage. A conventional assembly for securing a transition segment to a combustion liner includes a bullhorn. The bullhorn includes a plurality of bullhorn fingers. The bullhorn fingers extend axially away from the bullhorn and engage corresponding H-shaped guide blocks secured to the transition segment. The bullhorn fingers are disposed within the H-shaped block both below and above a cross sectional bar. With this arrangement, the transition segment is secured to the combustion liner through an axially floating interface. The floating interface allows the transition segment to expand axially and contract as a result of exposure to high temperature thermal conditions that exist in an operating turbine. Unfortunately, the floating interface places stress on the bullhorn fingers. Over time, the bullhorn lingers fail, and the gas turbine engine must be taken offline for repair.